Mein Engel
by Ramengrl
Summary: Gilbert often watches the sky, often only seeing the pretty clouds, till one day he sees a boy fall from the sky, a angel named Mattew. Yaoi , PruCan , AWESOMENESS Romanceness and Angels
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Watching the sky above

12 years ago, In the hospital, Gilbert's mother, Gillian, lies on her death bed.

"Gilly, My son, My time has come, and I would like to say my final words to you. Do you remember when I used to stare at the sky?"

"Of course" Gilbert choked out between the sweat that comes from your eyes.

"Well, I found that if you watch the sky for long enough you'll see what no one else will be able to. So,as my last wish, when the day comes and something awesome does happen, I want you to see it. Your life will change once your Birdie falls from the sky."She suddenly paled and there was a low steady beep from the monitor beside her.

Gilbert understood what had happened and knew that even if he called out to her she wouldn't come back. His brother was outside to young to know what had happened. There was only one place to go now that his mother was gone, his grandfather's. He thought that his father had taken off long ago, just a bit after Ludwig was born.

~Epicly Awesome Line Break~

^~Gilly's POV~^

Yet another unawesome day at Hel- I mean school. Ugh, why do I have to have science fricking first? I'm glad today's a half-day then a break. Yay, hanging out alone in my basement while West makes out with his boyfriend. At least through all this I have a window seat in science, means I get to watch the sky.

The teachers blabbing on about something boring so I tune her out.

The sky looks so pretty today, with low hanging clouds and birds and stuff. The sky's color always seems so crisp around here, loads better than where I was before. Suddenly I find my self recalling an old memory.

_"Your life will change once your Birdie falls from the sky."_

Then I saw him, falling from the sky, even with the blur of falling I could see the wings, Birdie.

^~Moment's before in The Sky, Mattie's POV~^

"ALFRED!"Brittania angel shouted at the Alfred look-a-like.

"I'm s-" Matthew mumbled.

"No, time for excuses Alfred get this down to the lower levels NOW!"

_Obviously someone hasn't eaten there pankakes today._

"Sir I'm n-" Cut off yet again...

"I SAID NO EXCUSES GO! **NOW!"**

Wow I hate Fridays sometimes. How come Brittania is in such a freaking twist today? Is it because of Francis again? Why did I become one of the messenger angel's any way? And WHY THE FREAK AM I GOING TO THE LOWER LEVELS?

Let me explain, The lower levels are where the clouds are thinner,and if an angel trips, falls or is pushed, then end up on earth(It's happened before), that's why only skilled fliers like my brother go, not me. I barely can fly ten feet without crash landing. I really hope I'm lucky and don't fall.

Of course this message just happens to be going to Carlos, a special human, that has a hatred for my brother, and is very blind in the way's of looks. So often I'm the one that get's beat up. He always apologies though but I stopped accepting them after a while knowing that the punches would come again sooner or later.

I knock at his door. Making it this far was lucky, hopefully I'll be able to get back.

The door opens and there stands Carlos... with a gun in hand .

"What are you doing here Piggy*?" He growled.

"D-d-d-delivering, h-h-h-h-here." I stumble for the right words.

"Thanks for the message, I'll go a little easier on you this time but you not going away unscathed." He put the gun down only to bring up a fist. After the third or forth hit I lost all will to stand up. He kicked me pretty hard though, enough to send my falling to my demise. That's when I lost consciousness.

Writer's note!

Hey everypony! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new fanfic! Hopefully I'll actually be able to focus and finish this unlike my other story's. Tell me if it was okay or not, if not I understand, if it suck I'm pretty sure I would hate it too! If the are any mistakes, which I know there are, just tell me and a way to fix it and it will be fixed! So Please review and this all for now so BYE

WAIT! Disclaimer! I always forget about you! Would you like to read yourself to the readers?

disclaimer: Sure, Why not? Ramengrl does not own Hetalia or any of it characters.

I'm fairly sure if I did I would make it centered around Canada and Prussia, PruCan and CanPru, Is my OTP!

And yes Pankakes are spelled like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~^Matthew's POV^~

I awoke slowly from my unconsious state. Only to see a strange human stareing me straight in the eyes. There was only a friking inch between our faces.

"Hi!" the human said. I stayed silent. the human had red, ruby eyes. _Woah they are beautiful. _He must be albino by the silver hair along with those eyes. Slowly the human pulled away.

"Aw, come on, talk why don't cha?" I still stayed silent.

"Are you scared of the eyes? Do you think I'm a demon Birdie?" Oh great he started to pout. I'm never good with pouting people. _Wait Birdie?_

"Wha- n-no, Birdie?" I mumbled, maple he got me to talk.

"Kesesesesese~ Yes I knew you could talk!"

"Of course I can talk baka!" I rolled my eyes with this comment.

"Snarky, too, huh."

"Back to that birdie thing, Birdie?" I really hope he didn't see my wings.

"My pet, Gilbird really likes you..." YES! He didn't see my wings! That also explains the slight pinching sensation in my scalpe.

"...and the wings" He added. Maple he did see them, great I barely know the memory eraseing spell, this is bad.

"Oh, yeah by them way my name's Gilbert, and welcome to my awesome pad! I hope you like it cause it was totally unawesome trying to get you here."

"I'm Mattew" I replied

I looked around and saw what can only be discribed as a place fanceier and cleaner than anywhere I would have imagened that would be on the human plane. I felt my mouth hang open.

The walls are a nice pristene red. The carpet is pitch black with seemingly no stains. The couch is this sharp white that contrasts amasingly well with the rest of the room. I presume that I'm in the living room, because there's a tv in here too along with a small dvd cabniet. All of this kind of looks like a high class demon would own it.

"Follow me, I have to treat you wounds. How did you even get these anyways?"

^~ SUDDEN POV CHANGE!~^

_Mutti's prophecy came true! Now I wonder whats gonna happen next?_

I motioned for Birdie to follow me so I could take care of him. He had brusies and cuts all over him.

"Follow me, I have to treat your wounds. How did you even get these anyways?" I said. I really a curious about how he got them.

"A human beat me up." Suddenly I was filled with rage, _How could some one do this to my Birdie? Wait my Birdie? When did I start to think of him like that? Stop it Gil, Birdie is not a position!_

"How can a human hurt you from up there? Aren't all human's down here?"

" Well, yes and no, all normal humans are on this plane, special humans like that one are allowed to live on that plane. Tecnicly they aren't suppose to hurt others but I guess my brother really ticked him off this time." He said so noncilontly.

"Welp, Gilbert I have had a fun time but, it's time for me to go and for you to go to sleep."

Whaaaaa? What does Birdie mean by that?

Suddenly I'm unconsiuous.

**Writer's note!**

**Hai everypony,it's Rame here and I dont own anything! If you liked the chapter please tell me and I will write back. I swear it! So go on and DFTBA**


	3. Chapter 3

Mein Engel Chapter 3

Last time on Mein engel

_"Welp, Gilbert I have had a fun time but, it's time for me to go and for you to go to sleep."_

_Whaaaaa? What does Birdie mean by that?_

_Suddenly I'm unconsiuous._

~~_**SIX YEARS LATER**_~~

^~Matteo's POV~^

Today's the day. The day I get reassigned to Heaven and Hells Special Unit and get my first assignment. Today is already excieting! Even though it's only-

_Woah it's 4:30 Man I woke up early!_

Can't go back to sleep now might as well get ready. So, I go about getting ready. Makeing pankakes, doing dishes blah blah blah. Untill it's time to leave at 7:30. I travel down the path to the central center, where everything super important is held. I eventually arrive at my destination, HHSU Head quarters.

"Pryvit Matvey! It's good to see you!" Katshuya said with the all but not suddle boob bounce sound. Kat and I have been friends for years and we both started angeling around the same time.

"H-hi Kat." I still cannot belive that those are real.

"Are you ready for your wings and first assigment?" Kat asked. Kat's been here for a while so she is basicly now my boss. I also have to change wings which is a painful prosess but it's nothing comapred to what I'm going to be seeing from now on. From now on I'll have two different wings one angel and one demon, signifing I am not loyal to one or the other. My first assignment will probably be an easy one to ease me into my work, possibly picking up a dangerous soul that could go eaither way ( Angel or Demon) or protecting a human.

"Since always." Responding to Kat's earlier question. Suddenly I was in ineffable***** pain. My whole body hurt alot. My back was the worst like it was on fire, extreamly cold, and exploding all at the same moment. Then it stopped, leaving a calm feeling almost zen.

Then I realized I was no longer inside the HHSU, in fact I was no longer in heaven. I am in hell. Literally.

"Hallo there! Are you ready for your first assignment?" Said the man that I assume is Lusifer, the devil, that is sitting upon a throne. The throne was made of bones, which I can only assume were the remains of foes that were dumb enough to take on the devil. The room he and I are in has black walls, white marble floors and the ceiling was made of glass, showing the dull red sky of hell. The man had long blond hair with a braid to the side and peirceing blue eyes. He wore a deep red tunic and a maroon pants. I decided it was best to answer him.

"Yes sir"I found that short respectable answers were the way to go in this.

"Okay then, you will be protecting my son. He is my first born and knows nothing of our races. It recently came to my attention that he may be in a speck of danger soon. You see he is an Undecided, and I need him to be safe untill I can finally bring him to our side. You will pose as a human and become close to my son. You may take small side jobs as you protect him, but don't take one to big or long where as you might get hurt. I will give you a weapon that will subside into your body and will reapear when my son or you are in imidiate danger. Your needs of food and shelter will be taken care of once you get there. I expect that you will be able to handle this. Will you?" Straight forward and serious this guy.

"Yes, of course sir."

"Time for you to go~"

Suddenly I was in the middle of the street, with a car coming my way.

_**Writer's note!**_

**Hey everyone! It Rame here and I call upon Iggy!**

**Iggy: WHAT?**

**Aww Iggy why so upset? Alfredo do something stupid again? Maybe you were in the middle of some times?**

**Iggy:N-No How dare you even suggest that git!**

**Hahahaha! Can you do the Disclamer?**

**Iggy: Ugh fine. Ramengrl does not own Hetalia. That all?**

**Yep! Thanks for reading all of you out there! Please reveiw and I swear you will get an answer! Hope you enjoyed, untill next time with Giberts POV!**


End file.
